Never Leave
by mysticalforces
Summary: They had defeated Jafar and the Red Queen was no longer a threat for them. Alice had Cyrus back, but there were still times when she would wake up screaming his name, believing him to be gone forever in that boiling sea. {Cylice/Curious Genie}
1. Chapter 1

**Never Leave**

**Summary:** They had defeated Jafar and the Red Queen was no longer a threat for them. Alice had Cyrus back, but there were still times when she would wake up screaming his name, believing him to be gone forever in that boiling sea. {Cylice/Curious Genie}

Cyrus liked to watch Alice sleep. He loved it, in fact.

She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on in all of his life times. When she was asleep, most of the time anyway her features would be so relaxed and he'd even see her smile in her sleep.

That is what Cyrus loved the most about watching her. He loved to see her smile, he loved to see her happy.

"No." Alice's features twisted in sadness as a small whimper escaped her.

"Alice." Cyrus's voice was soft and full of concern. He always had been able to tell whenever she was having a nightmare or about to have one.

Cyrus gently reached out to touch her face, wiping away a tear that had started to fall. "I'm here."

"Cyrus." Alice softly cried out. "No." She began struggling against him. "Don't take him!"

Cyrus tightened his hold on her, concerned that she could injure herself. "Sweetheart, please." He leaned his head against hers in an effort to comfort her. "Open your eyes. I'm right here, Alice."

"Cyrus." Her features changed from distraught to relieved.

Cyrus saw her smile and that she seemed relaxed again. He breathed with relief, thankful that he had seemed to calm her with his words and his touch. "Alice, I love you." He murmured quietly.

Then suddenly as quickly as her sadness had vanished, it resumed again. With high force. She let out the loudest heartbreaking scream Cyrus had ever heard from her in all of their time together.

"CYRUS!" Alice screamed. "NOOO!"

Tears stung Cyrus's eyes at seeing his love in such hysteria. "Alice, wake up!" He clutched her to him tightly. "Please, Sweetheart it's alright!"

"NO!" She screamed, fighting against him. "NO!" She kicked him hard.

"Alice." Cyrus groaned, clutching his stomach where she'd kicked him at. His love sure could inflict pain when she'd willed it.

Before Cyrus had the chance to react, she'd scurried away from him and had thrown herself off of their bed and onto the hard marble floor.

"Alice!" Cyrus cried out in concern.

Cyrus quickly got off the bed and hurried over to Alice who was nearly face down on the ground.

"Alice!" Cyrus gently lifted her off of the ground and laid her in his lap. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Alice looked up at him, her true love and tears streamed down her face. It wasn't that long ago when she'd thought she'd lost him forever to that boiling sea. "Cyrus." She whimpered, burying her face against his torso.

"Oh, Alice." Cyrus gently stroked her hair as he heard her quietly cry against him. "I told you, remember? I will never leave you."

At that she cried harder and was about to respond when suddenly the door bolted open. Her body shook at the sound. Was it going to happen again? Was Cyrus about to be taken away from her again?

Cyrus quickly turned around, startled by the noise. His eyes met the concerned gaze of Will Scarlet. He didn't even bother addressing who was standing beside him.

"Is everything alright here?" Will asked, his eyes gazing over his best friend in concern.

Alice looked up at Will in embarrassment. "It's fine. I was just…" Tears filled Alice's eyes as her gaze settled on who was standing beside Will. "What is _she_ doing here?" She hissed.

"Alice, she…" Will looked around uncomfortably. You couldn't cut the tension in this room with a bloody knife. Talk about being put in the middle. "She came to see you."

Cyrus glared at Will with hostility, once again not bothering to spare a glance at her. "And you actually thought that was a good idea?!"

Anastasia looked at Alice, the girl's murderous expression making her more than a little uneasy now that she no longer had magic to hide behind. "Alice," her voice came out soft. She knew that if she wanted any hope of being with Will again that she had to make this right. "I'm…"

This time Cyrus did look at her, he glared at her with even more hostility than he had showed Will. He turned around and blocked her view of Alice, his body intentionally going around her as a protective shield.

"Don't you _dare_ look at her!" Cyrus snapped. "You have no right to address her, not now or ever!"

Anastasia turned to Will, pleading with him to be an advocate for her. "Will, they're not giving me a chance."

"Well can ya bloody blame them?" Will retorted harshly. When he saw tears fill her eyes, he softened.

Try as he might, he still loved her. He probably always would, but as his gaze settled over Alice's true love who was practically shielding from anyone that would dare to think of harming her, he realized. Alice was his best friend and until she was ready to hear Anastasia out, let alone accept her apology he sure as hell wasn't gonna force this on her.

"Alice, I'm sorry." Will gently told her, although it may as well be Cyrus his apology was going to. The guy still wouldn't budge. Will had to fight a small smile. It made him happy that she had someone that would protect her like that.

Cyrus turned to look at Alice, his gaze soft the moment he did so. "Alice, Sweetheart tell me what to do."

Alice gazed over at Will who looked extremely apologetic but it really meant nothing to her right now. She couldn't believe he would bring that bitch here after everything she'd done. It hurt beyond words.

Alice looked at Cyrus, who's face was filled with concern and love for her. "Make them leave." She pleaded. "Both of them."

Cyrus gently held her close to him, before releasing her and turning back around to reassume his earlier position of shielding her.

"The both of you need to leave." Cyrus spoke firmly. He glared at Will, still angry and disappointed that he would bring her here. "Now."

Will however was never any good at being told what to do. "Oh, are you a genie? Are you granting wishes? Gonna magically tear us away from here are you?" Will then chuckled. "Oh, that's right! There are _no_ genies, wish granting or magic. None of that rubbish exists here. This is a world _without _magic."

Cyrus glared at him with a stoic expression, one of the many he'd often showed to Jafar when he was being imprisoned. "I'm no longer a genie." He agreed. "And while I do not possess the power to magically send you both out of here, I swear on my love for Alice that if you both do not get out of here, I will remove you both with my own mortal force!"

Will looked at Cyrus, seeing just how deadly serious he was. There was no doubt that he could put up a fight to this if he really wanted to but he wasn't about to start a fight with Alice's true love. He had a feeling he probably wouldn't come out on the winning side in the end anyway.

"Yeah, Anastasia time to go." Will grabbed her hand.

"That's it?" Anastasia cried out in shock. "Will, I'm not here to hurt anyone not that I can any longer. I'm just out to-"

"I know what you're out for, Love." Will replied. "I get it, I do but Alice isn't receptive to it and her bodyguard over there won't let you near her. It's time to throw in the towel so to speak on this one."

Anastasia wasn't good at being told what to do either. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and prepared to stalk over to Alice with determination. She would hear her out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice caught a glimpse of Anastasia walking toward them. It was that confidence, that sent her into a flashback of when they were at the boiling sea.

Alice completely lost all of her control and before Cyrus realized what was going on, she lunged at her. She pinned her against the wall, rage and fear completely taking over her.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN!" Alice screamed in her face.

Anastasia's eyes were wide with fear.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Alice screamed as she let out sobs.

Alice started thrashing and screaming as she felt strong arms encircle her from behind and clutching her close.

"Alice!" Cyrus held on to her tightly, pressing a kiss against her neck in hopes that it would calm her down. "Settle down, my love please!"

Alice clutched his arm that was around her upper half as she sobbed. "I can't be alone again!"

"Oh, Alice." Cyrus murmured as he turned her around and held her tightly against his chest. "I will never leave you alone. Never again, my love." He buried his face in her hair as tears entered his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Will turned and glared at Anastasia. "Do you see that? Do you see what you've done?!"

Tears stung Anastasia's eyes. "I'm sorry, Will! I just wanted-"

"You can't always have what _you_ want, Anastasia!" Will snapped angrily. "I saw the way you were walking towards her. Thought you could strong arm her into bowing down to you, did you?" He sneered. "You're not the bloody red queen anymore! You can't commander things out of fear, you have to wait and earn it!"

"If you both don't get out right now, I will make good on my promise to use force." Cyrus snapped.

It wasn't really Will so much that he was furious with. He was sure he probably thought no matter how misguided it was that he was doing something right. But Anastasia…he saw the tears in her eyes and he just continued to glare at her. She got no sympathy from him. Alice was still suffering because of what she'd done to them both.

"Tell Alice I'm sorry." Will softly said, regret apparent in his eyes. "I was a fool to think this would work but I never meant any harm, to either of you."

Will grabbed Anastasia's arm and walked out the door with her, shutting the door behind him.

"Alice," Cyrus's voice was gentle as he stroked her hair. "they're gone. It's just us, my love."

"Cyrus." Alice whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Cyrus frowned in confusion as he gently pulled her half way out of his embrace to meet his eyes. "Whatever for?"

Alice looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "You must think I'm mad."

"No." Cyrus shook his head, tilting her chin up to look at him. "I don't think that at all. I think you've been through much, my love…more than any person should have to go through."

"As have you." Alice murmured softly, placing her hands against his chest.

Cyrus gently wrapped his hands around hers. "Alice, what happened?"

"I.." Alice sighed. "I shouldn't have attacked her like that, it's just the way she was walking towards us-"

"No," Cyrus cut her off, shaking his head. "that's not what I'm talking about. After what she did to you, to us both it's amazing that you've held on to your strength this long." He then frowned. What he'd seen her do really wasn't like her. "What I meant was, what happened after you thought I died and you returned to your realm?"

"I told you," Alice quietly replied, not looking him in the eyes. "my father had me committed to a mental institution. I didn't get out until Will came for me and than I traveled back to Wonderland to find you."

Cyrus had been convinced for quite some time now that she was hiding something from him and he believed that it had to do with that institution. He had been content to just wait until she was ready to share it, but given her nightmares and the way she unleashed on Anastasia he feared that keeping it all inside was just making things worse for her.

"Alice," Cyrus gently tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "my love you don't have to be afraid any longer. You can confide in me." He gently wiped away couple tears that were rolling down her cheeks and held her face. "Please, let me help you."

"Cyrus, please." Alice whimpered. "I just want our happy ending."

"My love, you shall have it." Cyrus gently kissed her. "This is our happy ending, you and me living out our lives together."

"Than why does it matter so much what happened when we were parted?" Alice asked quietly.

"Because, my love you matter to me." Cyrus gently stroked her hair. "And because I can see that it haunts you so."

"What haunts me more is that I was going to let them erase my memories of you." Alice softly admitted. "I hate myself for that."

"Alice, never hate yourself." Cyrus gently spoke. "Being apart from you was agony but I knew you were alive. I can't imagine what it was like for you."

"Sometimes I wished that I would have jumped into the boiling sea after you." Alice whispers, hating admitting that to him because she knew how much that would hurt him. She knew that above all else he wanted her safe.

"Alice." Cyrus gasped. "Don't ever say that."

"It would've been so much easier." Alice continued. "So much."

"Easier?" Cyrus looked at her in confusion and sadness. "How would your demise have been easier? You would be gone forever and we would never have this chance, my love."

"I know," Alice reached out and grabbed his hands, taking them in hers. "but being here with you after everything that…"

Cyrus sees her tears and feels his heart start to break. "That, what?" He asked softly. "What is it, my love?"

"I'm scared, Cyrus." Alice whispered tearfully. "I'm scared that if I tell you what you want to know, it'll change us."

"Never." Cyrus proclaimed vehemently. "Nothing you could say or do, or that could happen could _ever_ change us."

"How can you promise that without knowing?" Alice cried.

"Because I love you, Alice." Cyrus gently squeezed her hands in his own. "Remember what I told you? It took me several life times meet you but only seconds to love you. Ours is a love that _cannot_ be broken, not by anything. Do you believe me?"

Alice nodded tearfully. "I do." She leaned forward, held his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Cyrus gently kissed her back, one arm going around her waist and the other hand tangling in her hair.

"Cyrus." Alice moaned softly against his lips.

"Alice." Cyrus breathed against her gently. He gently took her hands in his and placed a kiss to them. "I love you. Please talk to me."

Alice breathed deeply. "Where do I begin?"

"How about what happened when you returned home?" Cyrus gently prompted.

Alice blinked back tears. "I already told you. He did not…no one believed me. Everyone thought I was mad and I ended up at the asylum."

"Alice," Cyrus began softly. "you've never really shared in detail what happened when you returned home. Just like you've never really shared why even though we perfectly have the way, you do not want to see your father…"

"Well, I don't!" Alice snapped. "I do not want to see him ever again and I won't pretend that I do! I'm not pretending!"

Cyrus looked at her in confusion and alarm. Did he unknowingly say something that insinuated that he wanted her to pretend with him? He didn't, nor would he ever. He just wanted to understand what she went through, he wanted to be there for her.

"No more pretending!" Alice continued, her emotions nearly reaching hysteria.

"Alice, please!" Cyrus gently reached out, desperate to calm her. "I'm so sorry for whatever I've said that makes you think I want you to pretend because I don't."

Alice stood up, backed away slightly wanting to calm down for she felt embarrassed for letting him see her like this. In her haste, she accidentally knocked a glass jewelry box over.

Her face crumpled as she watched it shatter into pieces. "Oh no!" She cried.

Alice knelt down on the ground and cried into her hands.

Cyrus felt his heart break at seeing his love in so much pain.

"Alice," Cyrus's voice was gentle as was his touch as he knelt down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry that I've upset you. I only wanted to help you but I promise you I won't ask you about your father anymore." He gently stroked her hair. "I want you to know that I would never push you for something that you're simply not ready for."

Alice pulled back slightly to look up at her love. "No, it's not that. It's just…this box was my mother's." Tears filled her eyes again. "It was the only thing I had left to remind me of her."

"I'm sorry, my love." Cyrus gently kissed her head. "Maybe I could help you somehow fix it. I can see how much you still miss her."

"I do." Alice softly replied. "My father…"

"Alice, you don't have to talk about him." Cyrus softly said. "I was wrong for pushing you…"

"No, it's alright. You wanted to know why I don't want to see my father, what happened when I returned home?"

"Not if it's going to cause you more pain." Cyrus gently replied.

"I wasn't aloud to miss her there." Alice softly spoke. "I wasn't aloud to talk about her. Nor was I aloud to miss you or speak of you." Tears stung her eyes as she felt him gently rub circles along her back. "Worse even, he told me you weren't real and that if I wanted to stay in his house that I had to pretend to be happy, pretend that you never existed."

"Oh, Alice." Cyrus felt his heart break for her. He couldn't believe she had such a heartless father.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." Alice continued brokenly. "For a few days, I actually tried to pretend." She looked up at him through her tears. "I'm so sorry! You were trapped in a prison and you needed me and I was trying to pretend to be happy for someone who's never believed in me! Can you…can you ever forgive me?"


End file.
